Promesas rotas
by celestialwolf2000
Summary: Ambos habian prometido cuidarla y protegerla, estar ahi cuando ella los necesitara. Pero lamentablemente no pudieron cumplirlo. Participante en el reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"
1. Prólogo

_**Hola de nuevo yo con un nuevo reto….sé que no he actualizado ni una de mis historias pero realmente he estado ocupado pero me comprometo a que todo el mes siguiente (ya que este ni de chiste lo podre hacer) todas mis historias, bien sin más los dejo con esta que para sorpresa es**_ _ **Haugthy pero que puedo decir simplemente me encanta.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: nada de pokemon me pertenece solo la historia. Este fic en el reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"**_

* * *

 **Promesas rotas**

Prologo

De nuevo desde el umbral de la puerta emboza una sonrisa verdadera al verla a ella que está dentro del cuarto. Era en estos momentos que Pearl podía admirarla sin que nadie lo molestara. Verla ahí durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro eliminaba cualquier rastró de cansancio que estaba en su cuerpo porque sabía que sin importar que tan duró había sido su día ella estaría ahí esperándolo con una sonrisa sin importarle si había ganado o perdido batallas.

Era por ella que se hizo fuerte, más fuerte de lo que se hubiera imaginado. De antemano sabía los peligros que acechaban este mundo y él quería estar ahí, para cuidarla y protegerla sin importar cual fuera el costo.

Desde niño deseó ser comediante junto a su mejor amigo Diamond pero el destino quería algo diferente para él el día que conoció a la heredera Berlitz. Fue ahí que todo cambio pero no se lo reprochaba es más se lo agradecía, ya que gracias a que había seguido ese camino fue que pudo ella aparecer en su vida.

Al menos eso pensaba al verla dormir plácidamente, ajena de todo lo que le rodeaba, ajena a que él la amaba de una manera poco comprensible que solo unas cuantas personas en este mundo entendían.

Con la más delicadeza posible atrapo entre sus dedos un mechón de su lacio cabello rubio acariciándolo hasta que este se terminó. En momentos como ese solo quería besarla y acunarla en sus brazos, para que se sintiera protegida y amada. Que supiera que él estaba ahí para cuidarla.

Unos cuantos pasos se escucharon hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación. No necesito voltear la mirada para saber quién de quien provenían. Por qué nadie más que esa persona podía dejar que compartiera con el ese bello momento.

Con una mirada de ternura Platinum se dirigió lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación donde estaban los dos amores de su vida. Sabía de antemanó que Pearl la amaba pero también sabía que el amor que tenía por ella lo superaba, pero la peliazul no podía culparlo ya que tambien sentía lo mismo hacia ella. Su hija, su más grande tesoro, un amor que jamás experimento pero estaba ahí y era tan real como el cielo mismo. Tomó la mano de su esposo y entrecerró sus dedos con los de él. No había necesidad de palabras el simple acción lo decía todo.

—Es tan hermosa —Pearl no pudo evitar soltar esa exclamación ante la presencia del bebé ante él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Platinum, el día no estaría completo sin que un halago hacia su hija por parte de su esposo—Se parece tanto a ti—ante esto Platinum no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se escapara de ella, viendo como su esposo trataba de que ella no se sintiera celosa. Antes de que su hija naciera él le decía todo tipo de halagos, claro que no eran a diarios debido a su personalidad pero en cuanto ella nació todos los días sin falta la alagaba aunque esta no pudiera entender a su padre. Platinum no podía evitar enamorase aún más de ese hombre que solo tenía ojos para ella y su hija.

— ¿Crees que seré un buen padre? —en medio del silencio de la habitación, Pearl soltó esa pregunta más que nada por un miedo interno que comenzaba a nacer en su interior.

— ¿No entiendó porque dices eso?, claro que serás un buen padre—contesto su esposa en tono de reproche.

—No lo sé, yo nunca tuve a mi papá a mi lado por más de 1 semana y no sé cómo es que debó de actuar.

—Tu padre estuvo fuera por su trabajo al igual que los míos pero eso no significa que no podremos criar a nuestra hija—Platinum se acercó a su esposo que era algo más alto que ella y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla—Sin importar el que estaré a tu lado y juntos cuidaremos de Iridia.

—Si—con una mano tomo el mentón de Platinum y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, el contacto fue breve pero en el demostraba su afecto—Gracias.

—No hay problema—ambos volvieron a acercarse para besarse cuando un llanto se escucho por la habitación. Voltearon a ver la fuente de este para encontrar a la pequeña bebe llorando—Ya mi niña estoy aquí—Platinum tomo a la niña en brazos y comenzó a arrullarla poco a poco.

Pearl veía embelesado como Platinum mecía a Iridia poco a poco mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, se acerco un poco para poder verlas mejor. La pequeña al notarlo posiciono sus ojos en su padre y extendió una de sus manitas para tratar de alcanzarlo, él acerco levemente su mano a la de su hija con cuidado, como si temiera que con solo tocarla pudiera romperla. Al tener uno de los dedos de su padre al alcance Iridia rodeo con su pequeña mano el dedo sonriendo con una inocencia que solo los bebes tenía. Pearl se sentía tan feliz en ese momento al ver la sonrisa de su hija por tener su dedo. Aun si soltar su mano poco a poco la pequeña bebe empezó nuevamente a quedarse dormida hasta que soltó el dedo de su padre y se acurruco en el pecho de Platinum.

—Prometo que tu padre y yo siempre te vamos a cuidar—dijo Platinum depositando de nuevo a la pequeña en su cuna.

—Y que sin importar que pase siempre estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites—fue el turno de Pearl para hablar entendiendo el mensaje que su esposa le había enviado. Admiraron un poco más al producto del amor que se tenían y cuando al fin se aseguraron que no le faltara nada salieron de la habitación deseando ambos que en un futuro su hija los llamara mamá y papá con suma felicidad. Tristemente esa fue una de las primeras promesas que la joven pareja hizo a su hija y no pudo cumplir.

* * *

 _ **Bien hasta aquí termina el prologo, como casi todos los retos subiré un capitulo por día antes de que acabe el mes, hay en serio soy un descuidado. Les agradecería que si la historia les gusto dejen un review respecto si tuvo fallos o si les gusto. Sin más que decir me despido nos vemos.**_


	2. Decepción

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo a este fic. respondó sus reviews**_

 _ **Cotton Blue: Me agrada bastante que poco a poco estes agarrando gusto a esta pareja. Trate de corregir mis errores en este capitulo.**_

 _ **Nube verde: Gracias, es bueno saber que el prologo salio como quería y también gracias por las sugerencias.**_

 _ **Miu0: Es bueno saber que poco a poco les vaya gustando esta pareja a todos los que leen mis fics.**_

 _ **Amphy and Alex: Normalmente realizo los prólogos cortos y ya los demás capitulos mas largos. El saber que quedo como queria me alegra. bastante**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten del capitulo.**_

* * *

 **Decepción**

—Buhiro usa acua jet—un pequeño Buizel creó una a su alrededor un aura de agua ante la voz de una niña para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia su oponente.

—Ryuu usa palmeo—al igual que el Buizel, un Riolu concentro en su palma derecha una energía blanca al escuchar la voz de su entrenador que esta era de un niño, al impactar con el pokemon de agua creó una leve cortina de humo. Ambos a no ser más que crías no hicieron una gran explosión y cuando el humo se disipo encontraron a ambos pokémon sentados en el suelo respirando rápidamente.

—Buhiro ¿estás bien? —la niña se acerco rápidamente a ver el estado de su pokemon agachándose. Ella tenía el pelo color rubio largo y lo tenía peinado de una cola de caballo usando un broche en forma de cruz para sostener su flequillo, usaba una playera de color naranja sin mangas y una falda de blanco, ante la voz de su entrenadora el Buizel se paro como si nada—Que bueno que estas bien.

— ¿No te paso nada verdad Ryuu? —fue el turno del niño de preguntar esta vez. El tenía un suéter de color azul y usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, su cabello era de un extraño color rosa que lo peinaba parado. Ante la pregunta el pequeño pokemon de tipo lucha se paró de brazos cruzados como si no sintiera ningún dolor—jeje menos mal que no tienes nada.

— Bien en ese caso entrenemos un poco más y después nos vamos metemos a la casa—la niña se levanto enérgica al igual que su Buizel, el niño solamente se sentó en el pasto cansado al igual que su Riolu.

—Ya llevamos 1 hora entrenado y ya me dio hambre—al decir esto un gruñido de hambre salió de los estómagos tanto de entrenador como de pokemon—Mejor vamos a comer Iridia.

—Almorzaremos más tarde Rhen, ahora debemos seguir entrenando tu y Ryuu no están en buena forma y falta poco para que salgas de viaje—dijo Iridia cruzada de brazos mirando con el seño fruncido a su amigo. Este solo la vio riendo nervioso.

Iridia Berlitz era una niña bastante madura para su edad. Con la escasa edad de 8 años había aprendido atraves de los libros los conocimientos sobre los pokemon del planeta inspirada por su madre. No todos ya que después de un par de horas leyendo se desesperaba y prefería salir a entrenar con su fiel amiga Buhiro, regalo del maestro de su padre, Mananti y su primera compañera. Todos la que la conocía a ella y a sus padres concordaban que era una mezcla perfecta de ambos. Ya que tenía ambas personalidades y además su rostro era muy similar al de su madre Platinum, lo único que la diferenciaba de cuando su madre era niña era el color rubio de su pelo y los ojos color naranja heredados de su padre Pearl. Iridia era muy impaciente e impulsiva que solamente cuando leía podía quedarse quieta además de que literalmente arrastraba a todos lados a su mejor amigo Rhen.

Rhen era el hijo de Diamond y Maylene la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Rocavelo, pero cuando se caso con Dia abandonó el puesto. Era un niño bastante tranquilo. Le gustaba tomarse las cosas con calma y relajarse siempre que podía. Solo entrenaba o hacia ejercicio cuando su mejor amiga Iridia lo obligaba hacerlo con ella o con su madre que para no perder su condición corría o se ejercitaba con ella. Era sumamente rápido a la hora de correr o hacer algún ejercicio que dependiera de la velocidad. Aunque el niño había heredado el hambre de ambos padres ya que cualquier momento que podía no dudaba en comer algo, costumbre que había heredado de su padre que comía todo el tiempo al igual que su Riolu que devoraba todo lo que tenía en frente. El había sido un regalo del maestro de su padre, Quinoa.

Ambos niños se encontraban en el patio del chico ya que era lo suficientemente grande para ellos dos. Iridia estaba muy emocionada y a la vez triste ya que su mejor amigo Rhen pronto obtendría un pokemon inicial y su propia pokedex. Deseaba viajar junto a su amigo por toda la región, descubrir y ver con sus propios ojos lugares y pokemon que hasta la fecha solo ha sido capaz de leer en los libros. Pero por el momento tenía 8 años y a pesar de ser tan madura el hecho de que viaje a tan corta edad no era recomendable así que a pesar de sus deseos lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a su amigo para que estuviera listo para el viaje. Por otro lado Rhen no estaba del todo convencido de viajar, es decir si sentía esa emoción en el de salir y experimentar cosas nuevas pero el pensar en dejar a su mejor amiga y no poder estar con ella era algo que le molestaba de sobremanera. Ya había tomado una decisión pero se sentía bastante nervioso al pensar en la opinión que tendría Iridia sobre su idea.

—Bien se termino el descansó—ante la voz de la niña el chico volvió levantarse junto a su Riolu para posicionarse del otro lado del patio pero al momento de caminar una voz llamo la atención de ambos infantes.

—Niños ya es hora de almorzar—Maylene salió al patio para avisar a los niños. Había cambiado poco con los años ya que usaba el mismo peinado y pants grises. La única diferencia era la altura y que en vez de usar una musculosa usaba una playera azul y además tenía un par de tenis deportivo. La mujer cargaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos que no era nada más ni nada menos que el pequeño hermano de Rhen, Kenji—Tu papá ya hizo la comida y quiere que entren—no lo tuvo que decir dos veces para que su hijo entrara corriendo a la casa. Iridia solo entro a paso tranquilo seguida de Maylene.

—Qué bueno que terminaron de entrenar niños. Vayan a lavarse las manos—dijo Diamond saliendo de la cocina con los platos de cocina. El tampoco había cambiado mucho, era más alto y ya no usaba su boina si no ahora tenía el pelo corto. Después de que ambos niños obedecieran todos se sentaron en la mesa dando las gracias y comenzando a comer. Los tres integrantes de la familia—exceptuando al pequeño por ser un recién nacido—comían tranquilamente pero comían bastante ya que lo que parecía un gran banquete para mucha gente se termina en solo tres personas. Para Iridia ver eso era normal ya que comía con ellos todos los días.

A pesar de que Iridia tenía la mansión y toda la servidumbre a su disposición prefería estar en un ambiente cálido y familiar, como el que tenía al estar al lado de sus tíos y Rhen ya que dormía, comía y jugaba en esa casa. Desde que tenía 6 años había vivido con sus tíos cuando sus padres por sus trabajos se habían ido de su lado. Su madre Platinum al ser la única heredera de toda la fortuna y cadena de hoteles de la familia tuvo que hacerse cargo dejándola a ella y a su padre para atender la herencia familiar. Pensó que no podía pasar nada peor cuando su padre Pearl también se fue de su lado debido a que su abuelo se había retirado y le había heredado su puesto en la torre batalla. Al principio Pearl se rehusó completamente a semejante puesto pero sin saber porque un día lo tomo y se fue de su lado. Cualquiera que la viera creería que al igual que su madre ella acepto el hecho de que sus padres se fueran de su lado y los trabajadores se encargaran de su crianza pero estaba bastante lejos de la verdad. A pesar de que admiraba a su madre ella no podía ser igual a ella. No se sentía tranquila por el hecho de verlos pocas veces al año, tampoco podía ocultar su tristeza bajo una máscara de inexpresividad como lo había hecho su madre cuando niña. Ella lo expresaba pero no al grado de llorar, si no simplemente poniendo una mirada de suma tristeza. En cuanto terminaron de comer. Iridia estaba a punto de jalar de nuevo a Rhen hacia el patio cuando el teléfono sonó. Diamond se levanto de su asiento y fue quien contesto.

—Bueno—Todos miraron curiosos a Diamond ya que su cara mostraba una sonrisa feliz—Señorita que gusto escucharla—en cuanto escucho eso Iridia prácticamente atravesó el comedor de un impulso al saber que su tío solo llamaba "señorita" a su madre—Si hemos estado bien e Iridia se ha portado de maravilla se la paso—feliz tomo el teléfono que Diamond le paso.

—Mami que bueno oírte—fue lo primero que pensó la niña decir.

—Yo también estoy feliz de oírte tesoro—Iridia pudo escuchar como del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un gran alboroto.

— ¿Mami estas bien? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

—Estoy ocupada adelantando todo mi trabajo para tener toda la siguiente semana libre—ante esto la niña no pudo evitar emocionarse al saber el porqué de ello.

— ¿Entonces si vendrás para mi cumpleaños? —chillo emocionada.

—No solo yo tesoro, tu padre también está trabajando como yo para que podamos estar contigo la siguiente semana y celebremos tu cumpleaños—Todos los habitantes de la casa no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa y felicidad de la niña al saber que tendría a sus padres juntos toda la siguiente semana.

—Entonces podremos estar los tres juntos, ya quiero que vengan—decía emocionada Iridia.

—Tendrás que esperar a la siguiente semana para ello tesoro—hablo maternalmente Platinum.

— ¿lo prometes? —dio Iridia con un hilo de voz, Diamond se tenso al momento de escucharla.

—Te lo prometo mi pequeña—después de hablar un par de cosas la niña colgó el teléfono y llego rápidamente hacia su amigo tomado de la mano haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara—Vamos Rhen mis padres vienen la siguiente semana y debo demostrarles que tan fuerte me he vuelto—el chico sin protestar salió jalado de la casa. Ambos adultos se miraron con preocupación, no era la primera vez que le prometían a la niña verla pero por algún motivo uno de los dos padres faltaba. La pareja rezo porque no saliera nada malo.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En cuanto Iridia escucho la alarma se levanto emocionada de la cama, se peino y se puso un vestido color azul que sus tíos le habían regalado para ocasiones especiales y de inmediato bajo a la planta baja para encontrase a su tío Diamond preparando la comida de su fiesta y a su tía Maylene decorando la casa.

—Te levantaste temprano Iridia—hablo riendo Maylene.

—Si tía, no puedo evitar estar emocionada al saber que mis papás vendrán y se quedaran conmigo toda la semana—dijo feliz.

—Que bueno cariño pero despierta también a Rhen para que bajen y desayunen para ponernos a decorar la casa para cuando tus padres lleguen.

— ¡SI! —de nuevo subió corriendo las escaleras ante la mirada divertida de la pareja. El resto del día lo ocuparon para que la casa estuviera decorada para cuando sus padres llegaran. Había globos inflados tanto en el suelo como en el techo, una comida con un buen aroma que cautivaba a todos los que la olieran y un pastel perfectamente decorado con 9 velas colocadas en circulo y en medio la leyenda "feliz cumpleaños Iridia".

—Ya está todo listo, solo falta que Pearl y la señorita lleguen—dijo Diamond sonriendo tratando de controlar sus impulso de tomar algo de la mesa— ¿Quieres abrir tus regalos?

—No, quiero abrirlos cuando mamá y papá estén aquí—dijo Iridia. Ya habían pasado horas desde la tarde, el cielo ya había oscurecido y los globos que estaban de decoración solo quedaban unos cuantos apunto de desinflarse. Ambos adultos no sabían cómo acercarse a la niña que estaba sentada en la sala con la cabeza agachada y sus dos manos juntas mientras su hijo, su Riolu y la Buizel hacían literalmente malabares para hacer sonreír a la niña. Finalmente Diamond decidió acercarse.

—Iridia yo creo que tus padres…. —no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque la pequeña rubia salió corriendo hacia el piso de arriba. Ambos adultos se quedaron mirando las escaleras sin saber realmente que decir para consolarla. Ellos de antemano sabían que los trabajos de Pearl y Platinum eran sumamente importantes pero ¿Cómo se lo hacías saber a una niña que lo único que quería para su cumpleaños era a sus padres?, viendo como su hijo seguía el mismo camino de la rubia.

—Iridia soy yo ¿puedo pasar?—pregunto Rhen al notar la puerta cerrada, sin recibir respuesta el entro en la habitación. La encontró llorando boca abajo en su cama con la medalla en mano que le habían regalado sus padres cuando era una bebé. Sin saber que realmente decir se coloco a su lado al igual que ambos pokemon y comenzó a darles suaves caricias en el pelo para reconfortarla, tratando de que con su simple presencia la tranquilizara.

—Prometieron que estarían aquí—hablo entre hipidos la rubia aun sin levantar la mirada.

—Algo debió pasar para que no vinieran —hablo el peli rosa calmadamente.

— ¡PERO LO PROMETIERON! —Iridia levanto la cabeza furiosa mostrando sus ojos rojos y una gran cantidad de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos—prometieron que estarían aquí, que celebraríamos mi cumpleaños y al final rompieron su promesa y no están aquí.

—Pero nosotros estamos aquí Iridia. —dijo abrazándola poniendo su cabeza en su hombre.

—Lo sé, pero tú también te irás—dijo ella sin devolver el abrazo—En un mes tu cumplirás los 10 y te irás para viajar por la región y yo me quedare sola.

—No—él la separo para mirarla a sus ojos—Yo no me iré, hable con el profesor y le pedí postergar mi viaje así cuando tu cumplas los 10 podremos irnos los dos juntos—dijo sonriendo el niño.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente—ante esto la niña volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del niño para que este no la mirara llorar. El solamente le acaricio la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla.

Desde el marco de la puerta ambos adultos miraban la triste escena. Maylene aun con el bebé en brazos no pudo evitar abrazar a su esposo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Conocía a Platinum bastante bien para saber que estaba sufriendo al no poder estar con su hija y al tan siquiera pensar en lo que pasaba seguramente estaba destrozada. Diamond por otra parte abrazaba a su esposa con cuidado de no lastimar a su hijo más pequeño preguntándose que fue tan grave para que sus dos mejores amigos faltaran al cumpleaños de lo que para los dos es lo mas importante de sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **Bien hasta aquí termina este capítulo. Ya saben, criticas y reviews de apoyo son siempre bienvenidos.**_


	3. Odio

**Odio**

—Vamos muchacho, demuestra que no estás aquí por suerte—una voz seria salió del hombre, el retador miraba furioso como su pokemon más poderoso no nada la talla para enfrentar al As de la torre batalla. Había logrado vencer a todos sus contrincantes sin mucho esfuerzo para poder desafiar al dueño de la torre. Pero jamás se imagino que fuera tan fuerte, apenas había pasado 5 minutos y 5 de sus pokemon habían sido debilitados.

—Aun esto no acaba, ¡Salamance usa terremoto!—el gran dragón se impulso hacia arriba para dejar caer todo su cuerpo en el campo de batalla creando una poderosa onda de tierra que se dirigía rápidamente a su oponente.

—Chimhiko salta y termínalo con envite ígneo—el mono de fuego esquivo la onda sísmica para dirigirse envuelto en llamas al dragón. El retador miro incrédulo como su pokemon era arrojado al otro lado de la sala por un ataque que no era eficaz contra él. Se acerco rápidamente para comprobar el estado de su pokemon y ver que en un costado una gran mancha de quemadura había en el.

—Salamance no puede continuar. El as de batalla Pearl es el ganador—hablo una voz electrónica dentro de la habitación. Ambos entrenadores guardaron a sus respectivos pokemon dándose un apretón de manos en señal de respeto, Pearl le dio uno que otro consejo para mejorar el rendimiento de su equipo. Cuando vio que el último retador del día se había retirado soltó un suspiro de frustración y se encamino a su oficina.

Pearl había cambiado poco desde su niñez. El pelo lo usaba más largo, usaba guantes negros y una gabardina de color verde justo como su padre vestía para representar el puesto que ocupaba. Su semblante serio le da miedo a los retadores que día a día llegaban para intentar superar el frente batalla pero que se topaban con pared al llegar a su área. En cuanto entro colgó su gabardina en un perchero y se quedo mirando su escritorio por unos segundos cuando de la nada soltó un golpe lateral hacia la pared, dejando un gran agüero en esta. Arceus como odiaba este maldito empleo, lo había alejado de su esposa y de su hija y ¿para qué?, entrenadores mediocres que llegaban sin falta a toda hora creyéndose superiores y se iban furiosos cuando él les hacía ver la realidad. Odiaba su empleo pero no mas como el motivo que lo obligó a tomarlo. El motivo por el que le ha fallado a su hija en varias ocasiones, el motivo por el cual no podía dormir junto a su esposa en 3 largos años. El maldito apellido Berlitz.

Cuando se caso tuvo que tomar el apellido como propio. Ya que a pesar de que su padre era un entrenador de renombre, no bastaba con ello y simplemente los padres de ella decidieron que él debía llamarse Pearl Berlitz, para que su apellido y el prestigio que venía con este no quedaran en el olvidó. Al principio no tuvo ningún problema con ello, solamente era un apellido pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta del verdadero peso que llevaba consigo. Cuando Platinum tuvo que marcharse para atender la cadena de hoteles de la familia. Por supuesto al principio se molestó pero recordó que no era culpa de ella y solamente cumplía con la obligación que tenia con su familia. Después de ello llego su padre diciendo que él debía heredar el puesto de As de batalla. Por supuesto se rehusó de inmediato, el solo pensar en el hecho de estar lejos de su hija lo molestaba de sobremanera pero luego su padre le dijo algo que lo condeno.

— ¿Crees que la familia de Platinum estará tranquila con que seas un simple entrenador o un comediante? Ellos están esperando que tú muestres que vales lo mismo que su heredera y este puesto es lo único que está a su altura—lamentablemente esas palabras eran completamente ciertas. Cuando estaban cerca de la familia de ella tíos, primos y personas cercanas a la familia. Ellos lo miraban despectivamente, juzgándolo y denigrándolo, creyéndolo poca cosa a lado de la heredera. Claro que sus suegros jamás lo trataron de esa manera. Siempre apoyándolo a él y a su hija en todo lo que podían pero el resto no. Y eso era precisamente por lo que tomo el trabajo. También odiaba un poco a su padre por casi obligarlo a aceptar contra su voluntad. Cualquiera que viera pensaría que lo hizo para ayudar a su hijo, pero sabía la verdad. Simplemente lo había hecho por egoísmo propio. El no quería que nadie más que su sangre tomara el puesto que había tenido por mucho tiempo y que a bases de sacrificios había logrado hacer respetar. Lo odiaba y se odiaba así mismo por hacer sufrir a su hija. Aun tenia fresca la conversación que había tenido con Dia junto a su esposa hace casi un año.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

« _Hace 11 meses_ »

 _Estaba sumamente arrepentido por haberle fallado a su hija. El y Platinum habían prometido que estarían con ella en su cumpleaños y toda la semana siguiente pero cuando estaba a punto de partir una orden de asistencia llego del dueño del frente batalla. Por supuesto alegó que hace ya tiempo había pedido estas vacaciones y no podían detenerlo. Pero poco le importo al dueño y le dijo que si no se presentaba de inmediato lo despediría de su cargo. Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción término cediendo a la orden y tuvo que quedarse, rezando por que al menos Platinum si pudiera asistir al cumpleaños de Iridia. Lamentablemente ella tampoco tuvo suerte, uno de los accionistas mayores de la compañía demando la presencia de la heredera de inmediato en su región o si no cortaría todo lazo financiero y retiraría sus acciones bancarias de la cadena de hoteles haciéndole imposible poder viajar hacia donde se encontraba su hija. Al final ninguno de los dos pudo asistir y nuevamente habían roto otra promesa que le había hecho a su hija._

— _¿Esta Iridia contigo Dia? —pregunto temeroso Pearl al igual que Platinum. Se trataba de una llamada grupal donde ambos podían hablar al mismo tiempo a la residencia._

— _No, salió a comprar los ingredientes que necesitaba junto con Maylene y Rhen—_ _hablo tranquilamente Dia_ _—_ _¿Querían hablar con ella?_

— _Si Dia, necesitábamos explicarle que fue lo que pasó para que no pudiéramos asistir la semana pasada—Pearl jamás pensó que extrañaría tanto la voz de su esposa._

— _Se que deben hablar con ella pero tengan cuidado de las palabras que usan. Ella ahora está muy lastimada—dijo Diamond con una voz de tristeza._

— _Lo sabemos por eso necesitamos explicarle que fue lo que pasó—hablo Pearl algo desesperado._

— _No quiero regañarlos pero no debieron prometerle que estarían aquí—ambos pudieron escuchar el tonó molesto de Dia._

— _Se que estuvo mal de mi parte hacerle esa promesa pero jamás imagine que un socio de la compañía fuera a comportarse de esa manera—hablo Platinum justificándose._

— _O que el dueño del frente batalla demandara que si no me quedaba me despediría—alego Pearl._

— _Yo se que sus trabajos son importantes pero Iridia no. Ella solo sabe que sus padres fallaron a una promesa y que la dejaron sola el día de su cumpleaños—la pareja se quedo callada sin saber que decir—No debería decirles esto pero….Iridia a llorado todas las noches desde su cumpleaños—Pearl y Platinum se quedaron mudos ante esta información._

— _¿Qué? —fue lo único que atino a decir Pearl ya que Platinum no podía ni hablar._

— _Que ha llorado todos los días—Diamond sabía que lastimaba a sus amigos con estas palabras pero no podía ocultárselo a ellos, después de todo son los padres de Iridia—Cuando no vinieron ella lloro en los brazos de Rhen hasta quedarse dormida. Al siguiente día bajo como si nada hubiera pasado sonriendó como solo ella sabe. Nosotros decidimos no decir nada para no lastimarla pero después de ello todas las noches la escucho llorar._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto temerosa Platinum deseando que solo fuera una broma lo que oía_

— _Porque yo la he visto llorar—hablo decaído al recordarlo—me despierto a media noche para comer algo cuando paso con su cuarto y puedo oírla. Ella llora en sueños llamándolos._

— _No puede ser—se podía escuchar a Platinum llorar ante lo dicho, Pearl se llevo una mano a la cabeza en señal de desesperación._

— _Nosotros queremos a Iridia como si fuese nuestra hija, pero ni Maylene ni yo podemos darle ese amor que tanto necesita de ustedes._

— _Nosotros la amamos más que nada—hablo Pearl dolido_

— _Lo sé, pero Iridia poco a poco ha comenzado a creer lo contrarió—un pequeño sollozó de parte de Platinum se escuchó—Están por llegar así que solo les pido que piensen realmente que es lo que le van a decir y usen las palabras adecuadas para ello, voy a colgar para darles el tiempo que necesiten y luego llaman de nuevo—dijo Diamond en tono paternal._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Después de eso pensaron por bastante tiempo que era lo que dirían. Cuando supieron que decir volvieron a llamara para que esta vez fuera Iridia quien les contestara. Después de que ambos le explicaran las razones que surgieron para no ir ella a primeras entendió y les dijo a sus padres que no había problema. Pero ambos sabían que no era cierto porque podían oír claramente la voz triste de la niña. ¡Maldición! Si tan solo no tuviera ese maldito apellido detrás suyo podría estar junto a su esposa e hija. Necesitaba dormir, despejar su mente. Salió de su oficina rumbo a su habitación y se acostó apenas toco su cama. Solo quería dormir y poder olvidarse de sus problemas por tan solo unas horas. Miró a su costado el lugar vacio de su cama, estirando su mano y colocándolo ahí anhelando tener a su esposa a su lado.

Platinum se encontraba viendo el lugar vacio de su cama con la mano sobre ella. Extrañaba tanto a su esposo e hija que no podía ni dormir. Seguía torturándose día con día al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Diamond. Desde ese día no había podido ver a su hija nuevamente, el trabajo la había mantenido completamente ocupada y no podía ni siquiera darle el lujo de faltar a él. Se sentía tan triste al no poder tener a su hija a su lado. Y ahora comprendía de sobre manera como sus padres tal vez pudieron sentirse cuando estaban fuera de casa por esta fortuna.

Cuando Iridia tenía 5 años sus padres le dijeron que era tiempo de que tomara posesión de la cadena de hoteles y se hiciera cargo de estas ya que era la única heredera directa. Ella no se rehusó, de antemano sabia que algún día tendría que pasar pero sinceramente no esperaba que fuera tan temprano y teniendo tan pequeña a su hija pero recordaba que casi exactamente a esa edad fue que sus padres la dejaron por lo mismo. Platinum jamás los odió porque sabía que era una obligación que ellos no podían ignorar pero si sentía tristeza que oculto a base de horas leyendo libros, encerrándose en ese pequeño espacio para mantener su mente entretenida y no pudiera pensar en ello. Realmente funciono porque poco a poco se fue olvidando de la ausencia de sus padres y se concentro en saber todo lo que este mundo albergaba. Pero su hija no era igual a ella, aunque se pareciera a ella físicamente por dentro era más parecida a Pearl pero diferenciando que era un poco más emocional.

Si era sincera apenas tomo el trabajo se dio cuenta del verdadero peso que llevaba su apellido con él. El no poder tener a su familia a su lado era el mayor de los problemas. Se había perdido tanto de su hija por esto. Su primer diente flojo, la felicidad al haber recibido su primer pokemon, sus alegrías y tristezas y por sobre todo los cumpleaños de Iridia. Se lamentaba el hecho de no poder ver ni siquiera el crecimiento de su hija. Diamond siempre le enviaba fotos de cómo crecía con el tiempo pero para ella no era suficiente el ver la en fotos. Quería estar con ella, abrazarla y ver con sus propios ojos el desarrollo de su hija pero no podía, tenía que conformarse con las fotos que tenia para poder saber cómo era su hija. Poco a poco comenzó a ganarle odio a lo que la separaba de su familia, su apellido.

Dentro de unas semanas seria el cumpleaños número de diez de Iridia y no quería perdérselo para nada así que tomando el teléfono marco un número, esperando que la persona del otro lado de la línea respondiera. Esperó algunos segundos hasta que escuchó la voz que hace tanto tiempo no escuchaba.

— ¿Bueno? —dijo Pearl adormilado.

— ¿Pearl? Soy yo Platinum—contesto feliz de oírlo.

— ¡Platinum! —pudo escuchar cómo se levantaba de golpe y escuchar un quejido de dolor por parte de este.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si. Solo me caí de la cama—pudo escuchar un pequeña risa de parte de ella.

—Qué bueno que estés bien—dijo divertida

—Gracias. Pero ¿estás bien? Es raro que me llames—ante esto ella cambio su semblante a una sonrisa triste. También no había podido hablar tanto con su esposo como quería.

—Si no te preocupes, no podía dormir y quise llamarte para saber cómo estabas.

—Ya veo, me encuentro bien Platinum aunque bastante ocupado—dijo algo molesto.

—Si, yo también he estado ocupada todo el tiempo—por algunos segundos se quedaron sin decir nada. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron que llegaba al punto de ser extraño, como si hablaran con un amigo que hace tiempo no veían. Algo que para los dos molestaba bastante—También te llamaba porque dentro de unos días será el cumpleaños de Iridia.

—Tienes razón, ya casi cumple los diez años—dijo Pearl nostálgico.

—Si, quería ver si vas a estar ocupado ese día—pregunto nerviosa.

—Seguramente lo estaré—respondió con tono enojado—Desde que tengo el puesto todos los días estoy ocupado.

— ¿No podríamos dejar ese día libre para que vallamos juntos?

—…..—durante unos segundos se quedo callado. Realmente deseaba poder ir a ver a su hija pero no sabía si el dueño se lo permitiría—No lo sé, pero….hare lo todo lo posible por asistir—hablo decidido.

—Bien entonces te hablare mañana para saber cómo nos organizaremos—de nuevo durante algunos segundos se quedaron callados sin saber cómo continuar—Debes estar cansado te dejó.

—Bien entonces te hablo mañana—Pearl estaba a puntó de colgar cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Platinum.

— ¿Pearl?

— ¿Si?

— ...Te amo—dijo después de algunos segundos de juntar valor.

—….Yo también te amo—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos durmieron con una sonrisa esa noche después de tanto tiempo. A la noche siguiente volvieron a hablar para saber cómo es que se encontrarían y que regalo llevarían, y así noche tras noche volviendo a tomar la comunicación entre ellos, no como marido y mujer si no como los viejos amigos que eran antes. Todavía no se acostumbraban a pensar en ellos mismos como pareja, había pasado tantó tiempo que les resultaba extraño. Durante las siguientes semanas estuvieron trabajando a todo lo que daban para tener al menos un día libre y asistir al cumpleaños de su hija. Rezando que ningún inconveniente se presentara. Llegó el día que tenían que salir para poder llegar a tiempo con su hija. Se irían unos dos días antes para poder encontrase, comprar el regalo y asistir al mismo tiempo con ella. Ya habían hablado con Dia en secreto para decirle que asistirían pero que no le dijera nada a Iridia. No querían decepcionarla nuevamente si algo pasaba. Ambos estaban a punto de salir de su respectivo trabajo cuando una voz lo detuvo a ambos

—Disculpe presidenta, el señor Akira desea verla inmediatamente en Unova—esa fue la voz de la asistente de Platinum.

—El dueño nos llama, necesita vernos ahora para ver cómo nos organizaremos este año—esa fue la voz de Alejandro el nuevo As de batalla de la ruleta batalla.

—"oh no" —fue el pensamiento de ambos al oír a sus compañeros de trabajo.

* * *

 _ **Bien hasta aquí llega. Necesito subirlo ya que llevo prisa. Como hoy termina el reto el siguiente y ultimo capitulo lo subo al rato.**_


	4. Amor

_**Muchas gracias, en serio no saben que feliz me hizo que les gustara mi fic, sin más les dejo la última parte.**_

* * *

 **Amor**

Todos los que trabajaban con la presidenta Platinum podían decir que ella era la clara muestra de toda una dama. Elegancia y porte al caminar, buenos modales en todo momento, una belleza envidiable y sobre todo amabilidad cuando hablaba con la gente. Si todos los que trabajaban con ella admitían que no había mejor presidenta que ella. Pero en estos momentos estaba completamente irreconocible, prácticamente toda persona que se encontraba cerca de ella se movía o brincaba hacia un lado al ver la mirada de enojo que tenia. Platinum iba a su oficina a paso apresurado para tomar la llamada de su socio, su asistente iba de tras de ella a paso veloz para tratar de alcanzarla. De antemano sabía que su jefa había estado organizando todo el trabajo que podía para que por lo menos tuviera una semana libre al igual que el año pasado pero tal parecía que esta vez tampoco podría estar con su hija. En cuanto Platinum llego a su oficina tomo el teléfono que estaba en espera.

—Bueno—dijo con algo de enojo.

— ¡Por fin contesta! —Se podía escuchar al hombre irritado—Creía que iba a tener que llamarla mañana. Pero no importa necesito su presencia de inmediato, ¿Cuándo puede tomar el vuelo para venir?

—Nunca—hablo decidida.

— ¿Disculpe? —pudo escuchar como el hombre sonaba confundido.

—Ya me escuchó, no pienso ir de ninguna manera a Unova—su asistente que estaba detrás estaba impresionada por lo dicho—Mi hija va a cumplir años y no puedo ir con usted.

— ¿Acaso sabe que esta diciendo? —su voz paso de confundida a enojada—Si no viene aquí de inmediato retirare todas mis acciones y perderá millones—en la mente de Platinum apareció Akira sonriendo maliciosamente—No puede comparar ambas situaciones como si tuvieran el mismo valor.

—…Tiene razón—el hombre se relajo ante lo dicho—No puedo comparar el estar con mi hija por un poco de dinero. No sé cómo fui tan tonta de hacerlo hace un año—y con eso colgó el teléfono con fuerza.

—Presidenta ¿está segura de esto? —pregunto la asistente preocupada.

—Completamente —Platinum sonrió y se encaminó de nuevo a la salida dejando su celular en su escritorio, su asistente iba a decirle algo cuando ella hablo—No te preocupes no lo necesitare en absoluto y estoy segura que tu podrás hacerte cargó de todo—nuevamente el teléfono sonó—No contestes hasta que yo ya me haya ido ¿de acuerdo? —la asistente solo asintió. Platinum salió del edificio sonriendo. Todo el mundo la llamaba genio cuando había sido tan tonta de interponer a su hija por algo tan simple como el dinero. Por el momento solo se relajaría e iría a ciudad corazón para encontrase con Pearl.

Por su parte Pearl caminaba con pasos bastante pesados hacia su oficina donde seguro encontraría al dueño del frente batalla y efectivamente ahí estaba. Un hombre algo viejo y calvo con una figura delgada y unos lentes cuadrados.

—Qué bueno que vienes necesitamos hablar —menciono el hombre tranquilo.

—Lo siento señor pero no tengo tiempo de hablar ahora mismo. Mi esposa debe ir en camino a ciudad corazón y debo apresurarme si quiero alcanzarla—dijo con los puños cerrados viendo a su jefe.

—Yo no te dado permiso para que viajes—dijo su jefe Kaito.

—No me lo dio, pero ya llevo muchos días de vacaciones acumulados y no pienso perderme de nuevo el cumpleaños de mi hija por usted—ambos se vieron desafiantes ante lo dicho.

—Tengo que recordarte que hare si te vas—dijo con sonriendo con superioridad.

— ¿Despedirme? —una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en el rostro del rubio—Hágalo, no tengo ningún problema con ello. Ya quiero ver que dirán todos los entrenadores que han estado esperando la revancha contra mí, o el porqué este lugar se ha vuelto famoso estos últimos años.

— ¿Crees que esto es una broma? —Hablo iracundo el viejo—Te despidiere si pones un pie fuera de esta isla.

—Se lo agradecería si lo hiciera—hablo serio—Pero ambos somos consientes desde que yo llegue el frente batalla a obtenido muchas más popularidad y que en cuanto me vaya todo eso se iría conmigo—ambos se quedaron viendo desafiantes tratando de no ceder ante lo que el otro decía. Hasta que Kaito soltó un suspiro.

—Tienes una semana. Pasa un día más y puedes despedirte de este empleo para siempre—hablo enojado.

—Gracias jefe—contesto con el mismo tono. Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y volvió a salir por la entrada del frente para encaminarse al barco que lo sacaría de ahí. Por fin podía volver a su hija de nuevo y a su esposa…solo esperaba que Iridia lo perdonara por no haber cumplido su promesa.

Después de un par de horas el barco llego a ciudad Pradera y de ahí tomo un taxi a su destino. Mientras viajaba no podía dejar de pensar en cómo abría cambiado su hija. Sería más alta, se parecería más a Platinum o a él, seria la misma niña risueña o habría cambiado su personalidad. Miles y miles de dudas llegaban a la cabeza de Pearl pero sobre todo miedo. Miedo a que su hija lo odiase por haberla dejado sola o que ya no lo quisiera y también miedo de no que su esposa lo haya olvidado. Si hace una semana hablo con ella normalmente pero más que pareja era como amigos, como si ella no quisiera pasar de ahí. Si le había dicho que lo amaba pero solo fue esa vez, ninguna de las siguientes noches se lo había vuelto a decir y el no lo hacía por miedo a una negativa. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, no podía dejarse vencer por pensamientos como esos. Ahora debía concentrase en lo que era importante, el ver a su hija. En cuanto llego a la ciudad espero enfrente de la catedral de la ciudad. Pasaron unas cuantos minutos pero ella no llegaba y comenzó rápidamente a desesperarse. Había hablado a su celular y la asistente de esta le había informado que lo dejo en la oficina, sin más remedio que esperar cuando comenzaba a atardecer, pero una voz muy conocida le hablo.

—Disculpa llego tarde—Pearl se voltio para ver a su esposa y quedo maravillado al verla. Platinum había cambiado desde que la vio. Tenía el cabello un poco más cortó pero completamente lacio, usaba un traje de color negro y falda del mismo color. Después de no verla tanto tiempo realmente se quedo mudo de la impresión— ¿Estás bien?

—Si, si solamente me impresione al ver lo hermosa que estabas—dijo nervioso y por increíble sonrojado. El no verla tanto tiempo en verdad le había afectado.

—Gracias, tu también te ves bien—contesto ella un poco sonrojado. Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato antes de que una corriente de aire frio llegara a ellos. Rápidamente Pearl se quito su gabardina y se la coloco a Platinum. Ella agradeció este acto y se encaminaron para poder rentar un cuarto en un hotel. Cuando lo hicieron subieron a la suite y se alistaron para dormir pero se sentían algo nerviosos al volver a dormir juntos, finalmente ambos se acostaron en sus respectivos espacios mirándose fijamente nervioso hasta que de la nada comenzaron a reír.

—Esto es algo extraño no—dijo Pearl después de dejar de reír.

—Algo pero no me molesta—hablo sonriendo Platinum.

—Tengo una idea—dijo poniendo un dedo enfrente de su cara—Que te parece si mañana después de comprar el regalo de Iridia nosotros salimos en una cita para poder volver a tomar lo que teníamos antes de separarnos.

—Me parece buena idea—hablo sonriendo Platinum. Ambos apagaron las luces del cuarto y se dieron la vuelta para dormir. A pesar de lo dicho aun seguían algo nerviosos por el estar juntos.

— ¿Platinum podrías abrazarte? —pregunto de la nada Pearl.

—…Claro—respondió algo nerviosa. Pearl se dio vuelta y abrazó por detrás a Platinum. Ambos no dijeron nada pero estaban felices de volver a dormir como lo que eran, una pareja de casados.

Al día siguiente a pesar de no querer levantarse por lo cómodos que se encontraban decidieron hacerlo para poder comprar el regalo de su hija y tener esa pequeña cita antes de dirigirse a pueblo hoja verde. Recorrieron todas las tiendas de la ciudad en busca de un buen regalo pero al no saber los gustos de su hija decidieron que lo mejor sería que ella decidiera que era lo que prefería. En la tarde ambos regresaron al hotel para cambiarse y salir de paseo por la ciudad. Pasaron la tarde entre pláticas y juegos observando lo hermoso de la ciudad. A pesar del tiempo que pasaron separados no parecía como si este hubiera estado ahí. Se sentían como unos novios en una cita normal, como eran antes de casarse. Ya en la noche volvieron a dormir juntos pero esta vez fue sin el nerviosismo del día anterior sino más bien con la felicidad de que todo el cariño que se tenían continuaba intacto. Volvieron a despertarse abrazados y se armaron de valor para ir y encontrase con su hija. Llamaron a Diamond por teléfono mientras iban rumbo al pueblo en un taxi. Este les dijo que Iridia no sospechaba nada pero que se veía algo decaída algo que les hizo sentir tristeza. Pearl le pidió al conductor que apresurara el paso para que pudieran llegar mucho antes. Ya se encontraban afuera del pueblo cuando un miedo invadió a ambos. No sabían cómo es que su hija reaccionaria al verlos pero no podían culparla de ninguna reacción que tuviera, después de todo ellos la abandonaron por mucho tiempo. Dándose la mano ambos tomaron valor y se encaminaron a la casa de su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto en la casa ambos adultos se movían de un lado a otro decorando la casa lo mejor posible. Ambos sabían de la llegada de sus mejores amigos y querían que Iridia esta vez tuviera el mejor cumpleaños posible. Iridia se encontraba en la planta de arriba jugando con Rhen y Kenji para entretenerla y que no sospechara nada. Pero la niña era astuta y sabia que sus tíos decoraban la casa para su cumpleaños. Los quería mucho y estaba feliz de que ellos también la quisieran pero de igual manera extrañaba a sus padres. Los buenos recuerdos que tenia de ellos eran lo mejor que tenia. Pero esta vez ni siquiera le habían llamado para avisarle que irían, esta vez se olvidaron completamente de ella.

—Iridia baja por favor tenemos una sorpresa para ti—hablo Maylene desde la planta de abajo.

—Ya voy tía—ambos niños bajaron. Rhen con su hermanito en mano— ¿Tía que era lo que me querías…?—la niña se quedo muda al ver a las dos personas en la sala.

—Feliz cumpleaños hija—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Iridia se quedo estática por la sorpresa mientras la pareja estaba nerviosa por no saber cómo reaccionaría su hija. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como esta atravesaba rápidamente la sala para de un salto a ambos los abrazara.

—Los extrañe tanto—dijo Iridia llorando.

—Y nosotros a ti hija—dijo Platinum agachándose a su nivel para poder abrazarla mejor. Pearl también hizo lo mismo pasando sus brazos por ambas.

—Perdónanos por no haber venido antes a verte—dijo Pearl preocupado.

—No importa, mientras estén aquí eso no importa—menciono la niña devolviendo el abrazo más tranquila.

—También lamentamos no haberte traído un regalo pero no sabíamos que regalarte— menciono Pearl avergonzado de no saber los gustos de su hija—Por eso tu puedes escoger que es lo que quieres.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? —pregunto esperanzada.

—Por supuesto—dijo Platinum.

—Quiero que se queden conmigo todo el tiempo antes de que salga de viaje—dijo Iridia esperandó que su petición se pudiera cumplir.

—Dalo por hecho —hablo Pearl. Iridia solo pudó volver a abrazar a sus padres contenta mientras el resto de personas en la casa veían la escena con suma felicidad e incluso el bebé aplaudía emocionado. El resto del día se la pasaron festejando el cumpleaños de Iridia junto con sus amigos. La semana fue algo inolvidable para los tres, jugaban con ella como cuando era pequeña, habían hablado prácticamente de cómo fue su vida de cada uno los últimos años e inclusó tenia pequeñas batallas donde los pokemon de ambos padres únicamente se dedicaban a esquivar los ataques de la pequeña Buizel. Al final de la semana Iridia estaba lista para escoger a su primer pokemon y para sorpresa de todos había escogido a Turtwig diciendo que sus padres ya tenían a los otros dos iniciales y faltaba él para completarlos, eso y que se le hacía bonito, Rhen solo rio por esto y escogió a Chimchar como su compañero. Cuando ambos estaban a puntó de partir Pearl y Platinum los detuvieron.

—Hija sabemos que te hemos descuidado y por eso te tenemos una sorpresa—hablo Pearl tranquilo—Tu madre y yo decidimos que no podemos seguir lejos de ti y perdernos tu crecimiento.

—Por eso decidimos que nos quedaremos aquí y que cuando regreses estaremos contigo sin importar nada—termino la oración su esposa.

— ¿Lo prometen? —pregunto emocionada tensionando a Diamond y Maylene que estaba presentes.

—….No podemos hacerlo—dijo Platinum tranquila—Hemos roto tantas promesas que ya no tienen valor, solo puedes confiar en que nosotros estaremos cuando tu regreses.

—De acuerdo—respondió igual de tranquila. Ambos niños se despidieron de sus respectivos padres y de sus tíos y emprendieron su viaje por la ruta fuera del pueblo. Cuando ambos se perdieron de la vista de sus padres hablaron entre ellos.

— ¿Creen poder dejar sus trabajos?—pregunto Diamond nervioso.

—No sera nada facil pero...—Contesto Platinum viendo el camino por donde se habia ido su hija—Estoy segura que lo podremos lograr.

—Nos tomara tiempo el poder arreglar nuestros asuntos pero lo terminaremos a tiempo para cuando ella regrese—Dijo Pearl de igual manera.

— ¿Entonces se iran?—pregunto Maylene esta vez.

—Si, nos iremos hoy mismo—respondió Platinum nuevamente—Si queremos cumplir nuestra palabra debemos darnos prisa.

—Sabes mi maestro me ha dicho que pronto se retirara y necesita que alguien se haga cargó de su gimnasio—menciono Pearl—Espero que no te moleste ser la esposa de un líder de gimnasio y no un As de batalla—dijo sonriendo.

—!Hey¡ yo fui líder de gimnasio—menciono algo ofendida Maylene.

—Lo se linda y fuiste una gran líder—dijo Diamond abrazando a su esposa. Ella solo hizo un pequeño puchero en sus brazos sacando la risa de Pearl y Platinum

—Para nada ¿pero como le vas hacer para dejar tu puesto?—pregunto curiosa.

—Lo mas probable es que ya me hayan despedido y si no es así simplemente renunciare, aunque aun debo buscar a alguien que se haga cargo de mi puesto—dijo restandole importancia.

—Y espero que a ti no te moleste no ser el esposo de una gran empresaria.

— ¿Pero cómo le vas hacer para no ser la presidenta? —pregunto curioso su esposo.

—Dejare la cadena de hoteles en mano de la junta directiva, ellos sabrán llevar la empresa bien—mencionó abrazando a su esposo al igual que sus dos amigos se abrazaban.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

« _6 años después_ »

Una joven rubia se encaminaba a su casa. Había cambiado bastante desde que era una niña, había crecido bastante y su pelo lo tenía peinado de la misma forma pero su vestimenta había cambiado. Usaba una pañoleta de color amarillo, usaba una playera de color rojo y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Iridia tomo las llaves de su casa y entro con cuidado en esta viendo que las luces se encontraban apagadas y no había ningún ruido. Soltó un suspiro.

— ¿En serio?, de nuevo lo mismo—con una sonrisa se dirigió al patio de atrás.

— ¡SORPRESA! —sonrió al ver que en la parte de atrás se encontraban todos sus amigos de la infancia. También los DexHolders de las diferentes regiones junto a sus hijos.

— ¿Por qué no pareces sorprendida? —Pregunto Pearl confundido.

—Tal vez sea porque hacen lo mismo cada año—canturreo feliz abrazando a sus padres—Gracias mamá, papá.

—No hay de que hija—dijeron ambos al unisonó, hasta que Pearl se dio cuenta de un collar que tenia aparte del suyo—Iridia ¿y ese collar?.

— ¿Esto?, es un regalo de Rhen por mi cumpleaños y ya sabes…. —no pudo terminar su frase debido al sonrojo pero para ambos padres estaba más que claro el porqué.

—Rhen—el mencionado trago duro al oír a su tío y mirándolo con ganas de asesinarlo. Coloco su plato en la mesa y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía—No huyas y regresa aquí—grito siguiendo a su sobrino ante la mirada y risa divertida de todos.

— ¿Qué haces ahí riendo? Ve y salva a tu hijo—Maylene empujo a su esposo para que saliera corriendó tras ellos. Pero la diferencia de velocidad era inmensa y apenas podía seguirles el ritmo.

—Hermana ¿Por qué papá persigue a Rhen? —una voz infantil saco a Iridia de la vista de su padre y su ahora novio y vio a su hermano menor de 4 años, Kenta, tenía bastante parecido con Pearl solamente que su cabello en vez de ser rubio era azul como el de Platinum.

—Simplemente están jugando—levanto al pequeño para cargarlo— Cuando se aburran regresaran a la fiesta.

Platinum solo miraba con una sonrisa a su familia. Iridia que a pesar de que no estuvieron con ella la mayor parte de su infancia jamás les reprocho nada y los seguía queriendo como si nunca se hubieran ido. A su hijo mejor que después de un tiempo de volver a vivir juntos como esposos volvieron a revivir ese amor que se tenían y producto de ello era su hijo Kenta y finalmente a su esposo que apesar del tiempo separados seguia amando como siempre y que de antemano sabia que quería mucho a Rhen y que estaba seguro que nadie más que a él podía encargarle a Iridia pero no por eso podía dejar su papel de padre celoso. Sin aviso abrazo a su hija cuando Kenta se fue a jugar con Kenji.

—¿Mamá?—exclamo algo sorprendida.

—Gracias por querernos hija—deposito un suave beso en su frente.

—No, Gracias a ustedes por estar a mi lado—dijo Iridia devolviendo el abrazo.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí termina mi historia, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y cariño a mi OC Iridia y a Rhen. Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Nos vemos**_


End file.
